Eu quero ser o Albus, pai, não você
by TedL
Summary: Albus não aguenta mais ser comparado com seu pai. Ele precisa fazer com que as pessoas entendam isso. Nem mesmo ter ficado na sonserina adiantou. Ele resolve desabafar com seu pai e propõe uma mudança: beauxbattons.


Papai,

Eu queria pedir desculpas a , porque eu sei que tudo o que eu vou falar nessa carta pode te machucar. Eu nunca quis isso, mas guardar tudo isso vem me fazendo mal e você sempre disse que eu podia falar qualquer coisa pra você independentemente do que fosse. É isso, chegou a hora, eu tenho que falar tudo porque se não eu vou explodir. Eu te amo, papai, mas eu odeio ser Potter e odeio ser Weasley. Isso não significa dizer que eu odeio minha família, porque eu não a odeio, significa dizer que eu odeio o fato das pessoas conhecerem tão bem a nossa história. As pessoas aqui em hogwarts, papai, não me veem como o Albus, eles me veem como o filho do homem que salvou o mundo do pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, eles me veem como o novo Harry Potter. Mas eu não sou você, papai, e nem vou ser. Eu admiro muito tudo o que você fez, claro que admiro, mas eu não quero ser uma cópia sua ou viver na suas sombras. Eu odeio a genética, papai, porque ela me fez ser quase como uma nova versão sua: a mesma cor dos cabelos, os mesmos olhos... o mesmo Potter.

Desde antes de entrar em Hogwarts eu já era comparado a você e eu sabia disso, mas aqui dentro as coisas são insuportáveis. Viver todos os dias com um bando de gente que me descaracterizam é uma das piores coisas pra mim. Eu sou o Albus, papai, mas eles não parecem se importar com isso. Eu tinha medo de não ir pra Grifinória, lembra? Mas você me contou que eu poderia escolher pra qual casa iria e que o chapéu levaria em conta minha decisão. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, papai, e você será o primeiro a saber: eu também escolhi. Antes eu tinha medo de ser mal interpretado e de que toda a família viesse a me renegar caso eu não fosse pra grifinória, mas depois que você teve aquela conversa comigo na estação eu sabia que eu poderia contar com você e com a mamãe. No expresso, várias pessoas, principalmente os amigos do James e do Fred, vinham falar comigo e embora soubessem meu nome me chamavam de mini-Harry. Na escola, enquanto todos os primeiranistas caminhavam até a frente do salão eu podia ouvir as pessoas falando do novo Harry Potter. Eu não queria isso. Eu lembro bem o que um garoto da lufa-lufa falou naquele dia: ''Esse ai nem precisa passar pelo chapéu. O Harry Potter já pode sentar de novo na mesa da Grifinória.'' Pai, isso me estressou. Eu sabia que se eu fosse pra grifinória jamais seria algo além do que a sombra do Potter-pai. Daí o professor Neville me chamou e colocou o chapéu seletor na minha cabeça. Ele soube imediatamente tudo isso, claro que soube, mas ele me disse que era pra eu escolher o que eu queria fazer. E naquele momento eu tive coragem o suficiente pra pedir pra ficar na Sonserina. E ele realizou meu desejo. Eu iria provar pra todo mundo que eu era o Albus e não o Harry. Depois de gritar ''sonserina'' todos os murmúrios do salão cessaram e eu fui me sentar ao lado dos outros slytherins. James estava furioso, eu lembro, e o resto das pessoas -até os professores- estavam pasmos.

Eu me lembro bem que por um bom tempo eu fui o assunto de Hogwarts, as pessoas não conseguiam acreditar que o novo Harry tinha ido para a casa da serpente. Se elas tivessem percebido que eu era o Albus e não o Harry não teriam ficado tão surpresas assim. Não vou falar das confusões que envolveram eu e o James porque isso você sabe muito bem. Quero falar de como eu continuei tentando mostrar pras pessoas que eu o Albus. Primeiro, por mais que eu amasse quadribol, decidi não entrar no time da Sonserina, porque isso só faria com que as pessoas me ligassem a você de novo... Você odiava história da magia, lembra? Então, eu aprendi a amá-la. Você era terrível em poções, eu me tornei o melhor da turma. Você vivia quebrando regras, eu não tomei nenhuma detenção. Eu achava que isso seria suficiente para as pessoas pararem de me comparar a você, pai, porque eu queria ser eu mesmo e não só seu filho. Mas não adiantou. Todo mundo continuava a fazer comparações entre nós, elas começaram a dizer que eu era a versão ''certinha'' do famoso Harry Potter. Caramba, é tão difícil entender que nós somos pessoas diferente?

Eu sempre fiz de tudo pra me despreender de você, papai, tudo mesmo, não porque eu não goste de você, mas sim porque eu preciso me fazer sozinho. Mas parece que não adianta, as pessoas estão sempre construindo uma imagem de mim que não condiz com a realidade. Ir para a Sonserina não ajudou muito quanto a isso, mas eu aprendi muitas coisas com o pessoal daqui. E isso me ajudou muito. As pessoas costumam nos interpretar mal por causa de todo um passado que você sabe melhor do que eu, e nós aprendemos a ser muito unidos aqui dentro. Não estou querendo falar mal das outras casas, mas parece que nós, por causa da distinção que sofremos, somos a casa mais unida de Hogwarts. Eu acho que ter ido pra sonserina fez pelo menos que um pouco que eu cortasse o meu próprio cordão umbilical.

Estou no quarto ano já, pai, e ainda assim as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse um novo você. Eu não aguento mais isso, de verdade, esse fantasma insiste em me perseguir. O que eu posso fazer? Já não consigo pensar em mais nada que façam elas entenderem que eu não sou você e que eu também não quero ser. James adoraria isso, tanto eu quanto você sabemos disso, mas as pessoas insistem em dizer que eu sou o Harry, não ele. Ele é só o James. Lily também, ela é só a Lily, ninguém a chama de mini-Ginny. Por que eu , papai? Porque justo eu? Eu nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções, nunca mesmo, na verdade eu odeio isso. Mas parece que quanto mais eu tento desviar a atenção dos outros sobre mim, mais atenção eles me dão.

De verdade, Hogwarts está me deixando maluco. Eu preciso de alguma solução, papai. Não quero crescer e continuar sendo perseguido por tudo isso. Eu pensei em algo, mas não sei se você e a mamão irão concordar. Eu pensei em ir pra Beauxbattons, Dominique e Louis estudam lá então eu já conheceria alguém pelo menos. O que você acha? Lá eu não terei todo esse fardo de Harry Potter. Eu sei que fugir dos problemas não faz com que eles se resolvam, mas eu já enfrentei demais, papai, agora eu preciso de um tempo. A escola na França é tão boa quanto Hogwarts, e ano que vem o tornei tribruxo será aqui, eu adoraria que as pessoas pudessem me ver finalmente como o Albus Severus Potter, e aqui em Hogwarts eu sempre serei você, mesmo eu estando na Sonserina. E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter ido pra sonserina nem de não ter ficado na grifinória, porque foi isso que me tornou o que eu sou hoje.

Por favor, papai, fale com a mamãe sobre isso, se ela quiser deixe-a ler essa carta. Vocês sempre me entenderam e eu confio em vocês. Eu amo muito vocês dois, só quero ser eu mesmo e poder fazer as coisas do jeito que eu acho melhor. Eu quero ir pra Beauxbattons, por favor. Quero construir minha vida, papai. Não me negue isso, eu imploro. Podemos conversar melhor sobre isso no Natal?

Com muito amor,

Albus.


End file.
